1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a combination garbage disposal safety poker and scraper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore combination garbage disposal pokers and scrapers have not included curved scrapers that extend from the end of the cylindrical necks from a flared portion of the neck. They have also not included interchangeable handles and drains. Further, prior scrapers/pokers have not included detachable scrapers that can be replaced when they are worn out.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a curved scraper that can fit more easily into the disposal unit for scraping and poking. It is also an object of the present invention to include interchangeable handles and drains and a detachable scraper that can be replaced.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.